pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 6
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Ep.6 When Rivals meet (PT2) Last episode Jack battled Joey and his Rattata and he captured a Kakuna! He also encountered his archrival, Canon! Will Jack win this match? You'll see this episode! Jack:'Use Tail Whip!!' Jack's Rattata:'Ra-ta-ta!!' (Uses Tail Whip) Canon's Rattata:'Ratt.' Jack:'Why doesnt it work??!! Use Bite!!' Jack's Rattata:'Ta!!' (Uses Bite) Canon's Rattata:'Ta-ta-ra!!' (Dodges) Canon:'Ha, you'll never defeat this Rattata of mine!! Use Tail Slap!' Canon's Rattata:'Ta-Ta!!' (Uses Tail Slap) Jack:'Rattata, are you okay?' Jack's Rattata:'Taaaa.......Ta....Tatatata!!' Jack:'Alright!Use Tail Whip!' Jack's Rattata:'Ratta-Tatta-Ta-Ta!' Canon's Rattata:'Huh? Ta?' Jack:'Quick Attack!!' Jack's Rattata:'Ta-Ta-Ta-Taaaa!!!' (Uses Quick Attack) Tracey:'Canon's Rattata is unable to battle!!' Canon:'How..........Alright, is still got Ivysaur and Beedrill, so, go, Ivysaur!' Ivysaur:'Saauauauaur!!' Jack:'Hmmmm.....It would be dumb to send Squirtle in,because Ivysaur has a type advantage..Alright, Rattata, think ya' can handle this?' Jack's Rattata:'Ra!!' (Nods) Jack:'Alright, that's the spirit!! Use Quick Attack!' Rattata:'Taaa!!' (Uses Quick Attack) (Ivysaur dodges) Canon:'You'll need more than spirit to defeat me!! You will need strenght, knowledge and-HEY!! That's not fair!!' (Rattata used Quick Attack on Ivysaur) (Ivysaur is slightly damaged) Ivysaur:'Saur....SAUR!!!' (Uses Vine Whip) Jack:'Rattata, dodge!!!' Rattata:'Ta!!' Canon:'Again!! Keep on using it!!' Ivysaur:'Saur...Saur.....Saur...' (Uses Vine Whip x6) (Rattata dodges all attacks) Jack:'Ha!! Your Ivyasaur is a Slowpoke if you compare him to my Rattata!!' Canon:'Hmpff!! Beginners luck!! Use Take Down!!' Ivysaur:'Saur-Saur-Saur!' (Uses Take Down) (Rattata dodges) Jack:'Use Focus Energy!' Rattata:'Taaaaarrrr-Raaatttt!' (Uses Focus Energy) Jack:'And now use Quick Attack to wrap this battle up!!' Rattata:'Ta-ta-ta-taaaa!!' (Uses Quick Attack) (Hits Ivysaur) (Ivysaur collapses) Jack:'HA!!!!!!!WHO'S THE LOSER NOW?!?!?!?!IN YOUR FACE!!!!' (Does a dance) Jack:'Who won? I won! Who won? I did!' Rattata:'Ta-tata? Ta-ta! Squirtle:'Squirt-Squirtle? Squirt-Squirt!' Canon:'Hey, hey, hey, not so fast, is still have my Beedrill!' Jack:'(Sighs)Okay, whatever, i'll defeat you no matter what Pokémon you use!! Rattata, return!' (Rattata returns in his Pokéball) Jack:'Squirtle, your time to shine!!' Squirtle:'Gna gna gna gna!! Squirtle!!' Tracey:'Don't underestimate him, he might be strong!' Jack:'Yeah.......Riiiiight...' Squirtle:'Squirt.......' Canon:'Hmpf!! As i said, beginners luck! Go, Beedrill!! Beedrill:'Bzzzzeeeedriiiiiiilzzzzz!' Canon:'Pin Missile!!' Beedrill:'Bzzzzzzzzzziiiiiibzziiiii!' (Uses Pin Missile) Jack:'Squirtle, Withdraw!' Squirtle:'Squuuiiirt!!' (Uses Withdraw) (Pin Missile hits) (Doesnt do any damage) Jack:'HA!!! Use Bite!!' Squirtle:'Squuiiirt!!!' (Uses Bite) (Hits Beedrill) Beedrill:'Bzz......Bzzeee.....' Jack:'Now end this battle with a splash!' (Smiles) Tracey:'Yeah.......' Canon:'Serious?' Jack:'Why? Anyway, Squirtle, use Water Gun!!' Squirtle:'Squi-Squiuiuiuiui!!' (Gets hit by Beedrill) Canon:'HA!!! Told ya!!' Jack:'Don't act so childish, Canon. Squirtle, are you okay??' Canon:'What!?! You said that too!!' Jack:'Yeah....Riiiight....' Squirtle:'Squiiii....' Jack:'Are you okay?' Tracey:'I have some potions, maybe they'll help.' (Sprays Squirtle with the potion) Jack:'This aint' over yet Canon!! Squirtle, think you can handle this? You can do it!! Really!!' Squirtle:'Squuuiiiii....SQUIRTLE!!' (Starts glowing) Jack:'Wha-' Canon:'He's evolving!!' Tracey:'Yeah!!' (Glowing matter shapes into a Pokémon) Jack:'No way....He really is!!' (Glow goes away) Pokémon:'War-wartortle!!' Jack:'YES!! I HAVE A WARTORTLE!!' Canon:'Lets check the PokéDex.' PokéDex:'Wartortle, the turtle Pokémon. Wartortle evolves from Squirtle if the Squirtle reaches level 16. It is said to live 10.000 years. Its furry tail is a popular symbol of longevity.' Canon:'Hmm.......So your Wartortle is level 16? My Beedrill is level 21!' Jack:'So? Wartortle, use Bite!!' Wartortle:'Tort!' (Uses Bite) Beedrill:'Driiiiiilll!! Driiiiiiillll!!' Canon:'Beedrill, use Poison Sting!!' Beedrill:'Bzzz-Driiil-Driiil-Driiil!!' Jack:'Dodge!!' (Wartortle dodges) Wartortle:'Wzarrrrrr!' (Uses Water Gun) Canon:'Noo!!' Beedrill:'Bz.....zzz..' Canon:'That was my last Pokémon......I....I lost.....to YOU!!' Jack:'HEY!!' Canon:'For the third time, beginners luck..Who is that guy anyway?' Jack:'Who, Tracey?' Canon:'Yeah, him.' Tracey:'I'm Tracey, i helped Professor Oak with his research!' Canon:'Jack, did ya tell him about....Well....You know...' Jack:'Yup! He helped me right away. Tracey, this is Canon, he was also sent here. He's Gary's son!' Tracey:'Nice to meet you!' Canon:'Yeah...I got to go now.....Next time i'll win Jack!! Believe me...' (Walks away) Jack:'Tracey, i think we've trained enough now. We should go to Pewter City. I wanna take on Brock, the leader of the Gym. Now lets get moving!!' And thats how Jack won from his rival Canon...But Canon said he would win....Well, we'll see in the next episode of Pokémon:Siege of the Future!